A sense amplifier is enabled by a sense amplifier enabling signal (SAE). It is common that a SAE uses a pulse signal to control a sense amplifier, particularly in a low power SRAM circuit. A sense amplifier is employed to amplify the difference of input signals. As a result, when a sense amplifier turns on and receives input signals with slight voltage difference, output signals of a sense amplifier are differentiated to a predetermined level, for example VDD and GND, that can be recognized by other circuits.
SAE sometimes comes from a pseudo word-line signal. Before a pseudo word-line signal is coupled to SAE to enable a sense amplifier, however, a pseudo word-line signal usually goes through a delay chain circuit. The pulse width of the SAE is determined by the delay chain circuit. Consequently, a sense amplifier can not be timely turned off after outputs of the sense amplifier reach the predetermined level.
It is desired that a control circuit device that can turn off a sense amplifier after it detects that outputs of the sense amplifier reaches a predetermined voltage level. Dynamic circuits can be used to control a sense amplifier. It can turn off a sense amplifier after it detects that outputs of the sense amplifier reach a predetermined level. However, it causes short circuit currents and increases power consumption.